Don't be sorry
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Red goes to Belle for advice. Belle comforts her leading to something more. Red Belle / ReBelle


**Here's the Red/Belle fic I promised yesterday (I think). Set in a different verse to my Red Snow headcanons.**

**Description: Red goes to Belle for advice. Belle comforts her leading to something more. **

**Assumptions: Belle and Red have been friends for years. Belle is younger than Red. **

"Thanks for inviting me over." Red said gratefully as she took a seat on Belle's bed. "Granny was driving me crazy back at home."

"Of course," Belle smiled softly. "You know you're always welcome here."

Red nodded before glancing away, nervously chewing her bottom lip. Honestly, Granny wasn't the only reason she had wanted to get away from her own house for a while and she felt like she should give Belle fair warning.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked, noticing Red's troubled expression.

"Nothing, it's just…" Red apprehensively met Belle's steady gaze "I don't know if my being here is a good idea right now."

"Why?" Belle frowned in confusion.

Red gestured towards herself and Belle's expression cleared when she noticed for the first time since Red had arrived that the other girl was wearing her red cloak, which could mean only one thing. "It's wolfstime."

"Maybe I should just go." Red said in response to Belle's pensive expression. She started to get off the bed only for Belle to grip her wrist and tug her back down.

"Stay." Belle implored.

"Belle, I shouldn't have come here. I could hurt you."

"I don't think you will."

"You don't know that."

"I'll take my chances." Belle offered up a small smile and released Red's wrist to lightly tug on the fabric of her friends red cloak. "Besides, doesn't your cloak keep you from turning?"

"Well…yes." Red answered reluctantly. "But I still get angry really fast."

"Well then I'll just have to make sure I don't annoy you." Belle said with an air of finality. When Red merely stared back at her with a troubled expression she continued in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Red shook her head and looked away. "Sorry."

"Red." Belle grasped Red's hand, effectively drawing her attention back to her. "You know I can tell when you're lying. So tell me what's going on."

Red shrugged sheepishly. It was true, Belle always did know when she was lying though that ability didn't seem to extend to anyone else which Red found strangely odd. She had surmised a long time ago that had some kind of tell but she had yet to discover what it was. "I had a fight with Granny."

"About…?"

"She was giving me the same lecture I've heard a thousand times about how I'm not supposed to leave the house. I wasn't _going_ to leave because I'm…" Red trailed off and bit her lip, searching for the right word. "I'm dangerous when I'm like this. So I _should_ be locked away but she should trust me to know that."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself." Belle frowned at her friends' typically self-deprecating statement.

"If you've seen the things I've done you wouldn't be saying that." Red said, looking very much like she was thinking about something else. "I-I've done horrible things. Things you can't even begin to imagine." Her eyes refocused on Belle's. "If you knew what I've done I wouldn't be sitting here."

"I'm not scared of you." Belle said honestly.

"Then you're an idiot!" Red snapped harshly. As soon as the words left her mouth she cringed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Belle assured. She watched Red sigh and duck her head in a defeated manner and her heart ached with sympathy for her friend.

"It's changing me." Red finally spoke up in a whisper though she didn't lift her head to meet Belle's eyes. "Making me say and do things I wouldn't usually say or do…like snapping at you."

Belle silently squeezed the hand in her own, unsure as to what to say to make Red feel better.

"What if I turn completely evil?" Red continued emotionally. "What if the wolf takes over my human side and there's nothing good left in me?"

"That's not going to happen." Belle said confidently.

Red looked up to reveal unshed tears flooding her eyes. "How can you be sure? It could happen. It feels like it's happening now."

"But it _will_ pass." Belle answered rationally. "You know that it always passes, you're just not thinking straight right now."

Red hesitated for a moment before speaking up. "Do you think I'm different?"

"No." Belle answered without a second thought. "I think you're still the same Red I know and love."

A tiny smile tugged at Red's lips at the firm response. "And if I were to ever turn evil, even a little bit…" Red paused and Belle tensed, preparing herself for some kind of noble request like should Red turn evil, any means necessary should be used to prevent her from hurting anyone. What Red actually asked, caught Belle off guard. "You'll still be my best friend, right?"

Belle chuckled at the question and without hesitation she threw her arms around the other girl and hugged her tightly. "Oh Red. Of course I'd still be your best friend."

Red returned the embrace without hesitation, basking in the familiar comfort. "And you'll make sure I don't hurt anyone?"

There is was. Belle knowingly rolled her eyes. "Yes." She pulled back just enough to look into Red's eyes. She was relieved to find that they were no longer teary or dimmed with sadness. She smiled softly and gently wiped the faint tear trail on Red's cheek away with her thumb. "But that's not going to happen." She noticed Red start to protest and pressed two fingers against her lips. "Just trust me."

Red nodded silently, too distracted by the sensation of Belle's fingers pressed against her lips to say anything.

"Good." Belle smiled. She started to remove her fingers from Red's lips but instead of drawing them back she slid them down, consequently dragging Red's bottom lip down with them. The sensation of damp, soft flesh underneath her fingertips caused Belle to wrench her hand back, blushing furiously. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Red murmured, licking her suddenly dry lips.

Belle's gaze flicked down at the action and she stared at Red's lips, glistening with moisture for a moment before she realised what she was doing and hurriedly looked up, the burning feeling in her cheeks only increasing.

"Sorry." She repeated, biting the corner of her bottom lip.

"Don't be." Red said again, her voice slightly breathy. Without conscious thought she slowly leaned forward and brushed her lips against Belle's. She was surprised when Belle tensed for only a second before pressing forward to apply more pressure to the kiss, even going so far as to curl her hand around the back of Red's neck for leverage. Red suddenly realised what she was doing and pulled away from the kiss but the hand on the back of her neck kept her close to her kissing partner. She had every intention of stopping whatever it was they were doing before it got out of control but as soon as she met Belle's blue eyes burning with intensity and a hint of nerves all thought of that went out of the window. She surged forward and captured Belle's lips with her own. Belle gasped slightly when Red's tongue brushed against her bottom lip. The response gave Red the opportunity to slip her tongue past Belle's lips and the other girl whimpered softly at the foreign yet welcome intrusion. Red felt a burning need forming in her stomach and her kisses grew hungry and impatient. She gripped Belle's hips and pulled her close until were pressed firmly together. Red shifted slightly so that her knees pressed into the bed on either side of Belle's and she allowed her free hand to slide up Belle's abdomen. Just as her fingers brushed against the underside of the younger girls breast a soft moan bringing Red crashing back to reality. She forced herself to place her hands on Belle's shoulders to lightly push her away.

"Red…?" Belle gasped breathlessly, her expression clouded with worry.

"We can't." Red said, sounding just as breathless. "We have to stop."

"Oh…right." Belle looked hurt by the brush off and she started to move away from Red only for the girl in question to wrap her arms around her waist to stop her.

"I mean just for now." Red explained. "Wolfstime…it doesn't just make me angry."

"What do you mean?" Belle innocently tilted her head in contemplation. Red merely raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips. It took Belle a moment or so to understand but when she did her cheeks flooded with heat "Oh!"

"Yeah." Red chuckled with a shake of her head. "So if you hadn't told me not to I would have…"

"Really?" Belle grinned bashfully.

"Yes." Red couldn't resist leaning forward to give Belle a light peck on the lips. "Without hesitation." She lightly trailed her finger from Belle's shoulder down to her chest until the presence of fabric forced her to stop. She was just about to slip her finger under it when she realised that Belle was holding her breath. Realising what she was doing, Red jerked her hand back. "Sorry."

"I um…" Belle coughed to clear her throat "It's okay."

Deciding that it would be best to put a bit of distance between them Red moved back to her side of the bed and flopped down onto her back. A few moments later a still slightly flushed Belle joined her, lacing their fingers together between them.


End file.
